Dí que sí
by KifumiBoox
Summary: Nagumo le pide ayuda a Suzuno para hacer su tarea, este, fastidiado por tantas suplicas finalmente acepta. Aunque Suzuno nuncá se percato que Nagumo tenia otros planes en su pervertida mente... YAOI ONE-SHOT


_****__**ADVERTENCIA: Esta Historia contiene Yaoi, si este genero no te gusta, por favor sal de inmediato ¡Gracias!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Level-5, yo solo los uso para escribir nada más...**_

* * *

_****_**HOLA! Wiiiiii! Que tal gente! Bueno hoy como ando libre de tiempo decidí subir este fic ya que desde hace tiempo he querido hacerlo pero no he podido... ¡Hasta hoy! :D**

**Es una de mis parejas favoritas: Nagumo x Suzuno ó Burn x Gazelle como algunos lo conocen mejor...**

**¡Puf! Ok mejor dejo de hablar tanto y ya no les quito más tiempo.**

**¡Disfruten! **

* * *

Aunque siempre se les ven peleándose e incluso golpeándose, Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno, son dos chicos que se conocen desde los cinco años, prácticamente crecieron juntos y se conocen a la perfección el uno al otro.

Haruya Nagumo es un chico de cabello Rojo, ojos color ámbar, es un chico que le encanta divertirse, aparte de que se cree mejor que todos, junto con el siempre encontraras a Suzuno, un chico bastante tranquilo.

Fuusuke Suzuno es un chico de cabello blanco, ojos azules, es un chico muy responsable en todo, Suzuno no es un chico que busca problemas solo procura no hacerlo enojar, junto con a él siempre esta Nagumo.

Al pasar a la secundaria los sentimientos de amistad ya no eran lo mismo, era un sentimiento más fuerte, hasta que un día se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para otro… o algo así.

Los chicos estaban en la azotea de la escuela, un lugar tranquilo donde podían hablar.

-Oye Suzuno -Habló

-¿Qué? -El peli-blanco dio la vuelta y vio al chico

-Después de Clases… ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea? Vamos di que sí, vamos, vamos ¿Sí?

El chico peli-blanco alzó la ceja al ver que el mayor actuaba como un niño pequeño tratando de convencer a su madre que le compre un dulce… un acto típico de Nagumo.

-¡Basta de hacer eso! Pareces un niño haciendo berrinche Nagumo -Regaño.

-Pues de que otra manera puedo convencerte. Siempre dices que no a todo.

-¡No es cierto Mentiroso! -Suzuno se molestó.

-¡Vez lo haces de nuevo! -Contesto Nagumo apuntando con el dedo.

-¡Eso es porque tú me desquicias!

-¿Yo? Me ofendes Suzuno…

-¡Nagumo!

-Está bien, está bien cálmate pero que dices, ¿Sí o No?

-No lo sé -Suzuno cruzó sus brazos y miró con sospecha al peli-rojo- ¿Recuerdas la última vez qué te ayude con tú tarea?

-La verdad no.

-¡Yo Si!, ¡terminaste durmiéndote a los 5 minutos de empezar hacerla! Y encima de todo yo me tuve que desvelar y terminarla por ti, y ese día por tú culpa llegue tarde a clases.

-¡Ah! Ya me acorde y por cierto ya me disculpe por ese día, ¿hasta cuándo vas a recordarme eso?

-Hasta que me aburra o hasta que cometas otra nueva estupidez.

-Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? -Pregunto Nagumo.

-¡Es un No! -Le gritó.

-¡Hay! Que tengo que hacer para un sí, ¿tirarme de un puente? -Nagumo se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos desesperado, desesperación que rápido de convirtió en una sonrisa picara- ¿o quieres que haga otra cosa?

El peli-rojo se acercó peligrosamente al menor que por cierto se sonrojo un poco al tenerlo tan de cerca, con una de sus manos Nagumo tomó del mentol a Suzuno y antes de que el chico pudiera juntar sus labios Suzuno lo apartó de él.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? -Gritó sonrojado y aun forcejeando con él- ¡No me puedes besar recuerda que estas castigado Idiota!

-¡Ni que fueras mi Mamá! -Le contesto Nagumo.

-¡No, pero si tu Novio al quién tú un día mordiste y le lastimaste la lengua!

-Me deje llevar y aparte ¡Ya me disculpe por eso también! Eres malo Suzuno no sabes que me estás torturando.

Suzuno se sonrojo un poco por las últimas palabras de Nagumo.

-Sí lo sé, ese es el punto de un castigo, hacer sufrir a la persona para que otro día no lo haga.

-Entonces... eso es un No verdad.

Las clases continuaron Normal, la hora de salida llego y con eso las suplicas de Nagumo que por cierto hartaron a Suzuno y a final de cuentas aceptó ayudarlo.

El camino estuvo lleno de las ocurrencias de Nagumo las cuales Suzuno siempre criticaba o negaba solo para molestarlo, y algunas veces esas mismas ocurrencias hacía reír a Suzuno y a Nagumo hacerlo sonreír al ver al peli-blanco feliz.

Al llegar a la casa de Nagumo, Suzuno entro primero, mientras se quitaba los zapatos, Nagumo cerró con seguro la casa mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa se mostró en sus labios al ver a su Suzuno tan distraído y encerradito en su casa, ni se molesto en prender las luces, se acerco y lo abrazó por detrás, El peli-blanco se sorprendió ya que no lo vio venir.

-Qué… ¡Nagumo qué haces grandísimo Idiota!, ¡Suéltame! -Exigió algo desesperado y aparte sonrojado.

-¿Porqué?, ¿Qué acaso no te gusta estar así? -Le susurro al oído con voz seria pero con un toque sexy, Suzuno sintió cómo el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a surgir debido a eso.

-¡Claro que No! Dijiste que tenias tarea… eres un mentiroso…

-¿Mentiroso? Si tengo tarea solo que esto es más importante, la tarea la podemos hacer después por ahora quiero estar contigo.

-Eres un… -Las manos del chico peli-rojo viajaron por todo el pecho debajo de la camisa del menor mientras que comenzaba a morder levemente el cuello, Suzuno cerró sus ojos por la sensación tan cálida que comenzó a sentir, las piernas le temblaban hasta que no pudieron más y se dejó caer, Nagumo lo sostuvo, se recargo de la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado con Suzuno en medio dándole la espalda.

Nagumo desabrochó la camisa escolar de Suzuno dejando a la vista su pecho suave y sus ya excitados pezones, con ambas manos comenzó a jugar con ellos al mismo tiempo que besaba y dejaba marcas en el cuello del menor que respiraba agitado y empezaba a sacar suspiros ahogados, una de sus manos se deslizó por todo el pecho hasta pararse por encima del pantalón del chico.

-Na… Nagumo -Susurro Suzuno con lágrimas de placer.

-Te vez tan hermoso Mi Suzuno -El peli-rojo le mordió el Lóbulo al menor sacándole un gemido y haciéndolo respirar más agitado.

El peli-rojo comenzó a acariciar el miembro del menor por encima de la ropa, la situación se ponía cada vez más placentera para ambos, Nagumo desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo su mano dentro, continuo haciendo lo mismo solo que esta vez encima de los bóxers negros y pegados que ya se encontraban mojados, termino metiendo su mano dentro de la prenda, así pudo tomar con más libertad el miembro y empezó con un vaivén lento y demasiado torturante para el chico peli-blanco que lo único que podía hacer era gemir y gemir desesperadamente el nombre de su novio.

-N-Nagumo… -Habló entre gemidos- e-estás… Duro… Idiota…

Suzuno no era el único que estaba sumergido en él placer, Nagumo también lo estaba, su miembro estaba duro y Suzuno podía sentirlo.

Nagumo aumento la velocidad, masturbaba con más rapidez el miembro de Suzuno, el menor enloquecía a tal grado de ver borrosas las cosas, estaba en su límite hasta que a no pudo más, echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro del mayor y se dejo venir junto con un grito de placer, la escencia cubrió la mano del peli-rojo quien veía a su novio tratando de recuperar aire mientras comenzaba a lamerse los dedos llenos de semen.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto Nagumo.

-Sí -Respondió agitado- P-pero… Veo que… Tú no… -Suzuno se separó de Nagumo y dio la vuelta- Déjame ayudarte…

Suzuno se agachó y rápidamente comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del mayor, bajo el cierre y saco de los bóxers el miembro de Nagumo que pedía por atención.

-¡Espera…! Qué vas a… -Antes que dijera algo el peli-blanco se lo metió a la boca, Nagumo soltó un gemido.

Suzuno sacaba y metía el miembro en su boca, la calidez y la hábil lengua del menor calentaba más y más a Nagumo quien se mordía el labio por el placer, el Peli-blanco lamia desde la punta hasta los testículos y de nuevo se lo metía a la boca.

Aunque eso ya no era suficiente para Nagumo quería más, así que puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Suzuno para ayudarlo a meter todo su miembro dentro de su boca, Suzuno obedeció y sin ahogarse metió todo el miembro al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a ir más rápido, hasta que Nagumo no pudo y se corrió dentro de la boca de Suzuno.

El menor cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras recibía la escencia de su Novio, La cual tragó, Nagumo tuvo en frente la imagen más erótica para él, Suzuno se lamia los dedos tratando de no desperdiciar ese delicioso manjar que escurría de su mano y también de sus labios, arrodillado con el pecho descubierto junto con sus pezones excitados, con el pantalón desabotonado y con sus bóxers a la vista si olvidar las marcas de su cuello provocadas por él… su pareja.

El calor invadió su cuerpo de nuevo, sin pensarlo cargo a Suzuno, que por cierto, no se puso muy contento por ser cargado.

-¡Qué haces! ¡S-suéltame! -Grito todo rojo de vergüenza- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me carguen!

Al llegar a la habitación de Nagumo, puso con cuidado a Suzuno y termino de quitarle las molestas ropas, de igual modo él se desvistió y se puso arriba del menor.

-Tú me tentaste Suzuno… Además no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de metértela.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué dijiste? ¡Nagumo eres Un…!

Al menor no le dio ni tiempo de terminar su insulto, Nagumo abrió le piernas el acto provoco que Suzuno callara y lo mirara entre sorprendido y enojado aparte de sonrojado. El mayor coloco tres dedos en los labios de Suzuno, este comprendió, abrió la boca y los comenzó a lamer incluso los saco y lamio uno por uno solo con la punta de la lengua mientras veía a Nagumo, el mayor de nuevo mordió el labio, le encantaba hacerlo excitar, aunque Nagumo tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Los dedos ya estaban listos Nagumo acerco uno de ellos a la entrada de Suzuno y con lentitud lo metió, En el rostro del menor se dibujo una mueca de dolor, cuando el primero entro le siguió el segundo y después el tercero, moviéndolos en círculo, sacándolos y metiéndolos de nuevo, y sobre todo sacándole gemidos a Suzuno.

Retiro los dedos para acomodar su miembro y comenzar a meterlo, Suzuno se tensaba mientras más profundo llegaba, cuando estuvo completamente dentro… empezaron las embestidas.

El cuerpo de Suzuno de hacía para adelante cada vez que el miembro del mayor entraba, Mientras que Nagumo lo miraba y escuchaba su nombre gritos y gemidos, Las embestidas eran con fuerza y todas daban exactamente en el punto de Suzuno, pronto sus cuerpos les exigieron más y las embestidas se volvieron salvajes. En aquella oscura habitación solo se oigan suspiros y gemidos hasta que llego el límite y los dos terminaron corriéndose al mismo tiempo.

Nagumo dentro de su Suzuno, y el menor entre sus cuerpos. Estuvieron un rato así, juntos, tratando de recuperar aire, Nagumo salió de Suzuno con cuidado, claro que el peli-blanco le tiraba una mirada asesina a Nagumo mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

-Suzuno no me veas así que me asustas -Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cállate y no me hables -Suzuno le dio la espalda y se tapo por completo con la sábana de la cama.

-¡Suzuno no seas así de malo!

-¿Malo? Yo no soy malo, pero si quieres que si sea malo no te voy a hablar en un mes, que no te dije que estaba prohibido hacer esto.

-Eso no es cierto, lo prohibido es besarte y eso no lo hice… ¿Verdad que no lo hice?, además… si no hubieras querido me hubieras detenido -Comento.

-Eres un… ¡No me hables! -Grito aun debajo de las sábanas.

-No seas así… -El chico peli-rojo volteó hacia la ventana y observo algo curioso- ¡Suzuno mira!. -Suzuno se destapo y miro a Nagumo frente la ventana ya con el pantalón puesto.

-Está nevando… -Dijo Suzuno al ver como la nieve caía.

Por un momento, los chicos miraron la ventana.

-Nagumo… -Le llamo Suzuno sentado en la orilla de la cama ya con el pantalón puesto, el peli-rojo volteo a verlo- A lo mejor y tienes razón y siempre digo que No a todo, pero solo una vez en mi vida he dicho que si, ¿Y sabes cuando fue?

Nagumo negó con la cabeza, Suzuno sonrió y dijo:

-Cuando me pediste que fuera tu novio -Confirmo- Esa ha sido la única vez.

-¿O-ósea que yo fui tu primer Sí?

-Eso creo.

-¡Suzuno por eso te amo! -Nagumo se acerco y beso a Suzuno, al instante Suzuno lo separo de el porqué sintió algo bastante raro.

-Q-Qué fue lo que…

-¿Qué tienes?... ¡Ah! Te refieres a esto -Nagumo enseño la lengua y en ella traía un pirsin color negro.

-¡Te hiciste un Pirsin! -Regaño- ¡¿Qué no sabes que esas cosas luego se infectan grandísimo idiota?

-Pero esta genial… -Hablo Nagumo- Además no te tengo que pedir permiso.

-¡No me interesa! Te lo vas a quitar mañana -Ordenó- Pero antes de eso… ¡Lárgate a hacer tu tarea!

-¡Ni que fueras mi mamá!

-¡No, pero si tu Novio, al cual por cierto le mordiste la lengua y se la lastimaste!

-¡Ahí vas con eso otra vez!... ¡Supéralo!

-¡Cállate!

Son el uno para el otro… ¿Verdad?

F I N

* * *

**Waaaa y... ¿Como estuvo? ¡Nya! ¡No me dejen con la duda y mandenme un Review no sean mal s!**

**No se que piensen pero últimamente el Yaoi a estado decayendo mucho, digo, cuando busco una historia Yaoi es muy difícil encontrarlas. No me mal interpreten no tengo nada en contra con el Hetero... pero ¡Hay más historias hetero que Yaoi! (Según a mi parecer).**

**Respecto a mi, pues yo solo subiré Yaoi ¡Porque amo el Yaoi! XD**

**Ok creo que esto es todo... ¡Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer!**

**Besos ¡Bye!**


End file.
